Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game)
Prison Break - The Conspiracy is a video game for PS3, Xbox 360 and PC surrounding Season One of Prison Break. Storyline Beginning The storyline begins with bunch of police coming and a unknown CO walking away from a crime scene at Fox River: a prisoner is dead and a CO have recoverd a dictaphone from his body. Also there is police walking everywhere around the prison. It's unknown what happened and what role this CO played in there. At the same time seven unknown inmates escaped from a prison. The Unknown Co is listening to a record , recorded by a man named Tom Paxton who used to work for the Company .The Co that is listening dictaphone hears a message that says if they can hear that message it means he is dead that means he is implying that the prisonner dead's body is his. He walks outside Fox River. Flashbacks Jack Mannix's office A Company operative and udercover mission's specialist Tom Paxton is walking in an elevator with a microphone. When Tom is in Jack Mannix's office this last revealed him his next mission : going undercover inside Fox River. His subject is Lincoln Burrows, stating that it's Company's business and is being brought there, because of Lincoln's brother, Michael Scofield. Tom reveals that Jack him doesn't like and Jack gives him right his job is to observe and report for the Company and nothing more. Mannix build a cover: Paxton is incarcerated for a one degree murder. This was already planned by Mannix to get Paxton to prison. This did mean that Paxton was brought to prison for a murder he didn't commided (and was eventually staged by The Company, just like Lincoln Burrows, the man he need to kill in Fox River. Paxton was also at some point arrested. It's unknown how that did happen, but he was arrested. It's possible that the Company "found" him and gave him to the police. Later he was brought in a bus from the Fox River State Penitentiary. Fox River Tom Paxton is in a Fox River bus where Gus Fiorello, Michael Scofield and Roy Geary, an Fox River Corrections Officer is too. When they got out the out the bus, Fox River inmates are yelling and calling the Fox River inhabitants as fresh fish. Tom approaches Michael and began to "interrogate" him. Michael responds that it's prison. Tom says that there is a really hard case there and mentions the South Side Butcher: guy who killed the VIP's brother Lincoln Burrows. Michael says that he isn't in prison to make friends. When they are in prison, the new inmate are introduced to Brad Bellick, the Captain of the CO qualified as the new cruise director. Inmates are inside and are introduced to Patterson who list them the rules inside. Michael is first introduced to Bellick and then Paxton. When Tom is assigned his new cell he's grabbed by Avocado. However he managed to hit him in the head and make him fall on the ground. When Tom is in his cell he began to report his first feeling on his dictaphone notably about that Lincoln is a small pawn in a bigger game. Tom comes out the prison, he runs out the prison to the main yard where other prisoners are. Geary ordered him to set up T-Bag by making him up angry, otherwise he's brought to the SHU. Tom acted and witnessed a violent discussion with T-Bag the leader of the white supremacist gang of the prison and C-Note the leader of the Black inmate inside the joints. Tom taunts T-Bag and engaged a fight with him whom is interrupted by Geary and Orwell, the pedophile is then conduct to the SHU. Impressed by Paxton's comportment toward T-Bag; C-Note approached Paxton and express his respect toward him with giving him some advice to making money inside prison: he introduced him to one of the most influent inmates inside Fox River, Jeremiah King the organizer of the underground fight club. King will accept Paxton in his club only if he recovers some meds that C-Note's contact had hiden in the boiler Room before getting shanked. Paxton realize that only money works in Prison, he managed to picking up the meds and taking them back to King who allows him to enter inside the Fighting Club. Paxton soon heard a conversation between Scofield and Burrows and realize that Scofield is breaking Burrows out. He quickly report it to Mannix who advise to enter into PI and asking it to the men who can pull many strings in the prison:Charles Westmoreland and mob boss John Abruzzi. Tom witness a fight between Scofield and Abruzzi with interrupted by C.O Orwell, and decided to approach Abruzzi while in the Block A. He asked him to let him enter inside PI but Abruzzi wants a favor in return he needs Paxton spying on one of his untrusted men: Teets. Paxton comply and discover that Teets is selling Abruzzi to the C.O, after beating him he report his mission to Abruzzi and is accepted to PI. Paxton realize that something is happening in the Prison, black and white inmates are going to fight each other and he has to watch his back, he get a warning from Trumpets who tell him if he hears the trumpets. Few minutes later he witness Scofield being caught by C-Note and his crew, C-Note threaten him and launched a empty med bottle on the ground what Scofield wanted to. Paxton discover that Scofield take insuline for diabeth he decided to sneaking into the infirmary and discovering what he planned. During his infirmary's infiltration he witness Avocado doing a nerve crisis and being punched out by CO Jones he managed to pick Scofield's file and realize that he's tricking his sickness only to have a full access to the infirmary.Later he's asked by C-Note to recover some PUGNAC meds inside the Asylum in exchange of protection during the racial riot, he made a favor to John Abruzzi and won a lock pick that he used to enter in the Asylum. In Order to gain access easily to the PUGNAC he created a fire alert inside the Asylum making the patients and CO evacuate the building.He managed to get the pill but get a morphine shot from a medecin, druged and almost sleeping he attained Asylum's exit and is saved by Charles Westmoreland and C-Note who promised him protection. Just fiew minutes later the riot is launched, C-Note's men keep Theodore Bagwell's gang away but some of his men like Chicken Caesar managed to confronted him. Grenades are launched by the Special Riot Unit and just before falling into uncounsciousness Paxton saw Scofield and Sucre arguing. Days later Sucre is moving with Paxton and this last take the opportunity to learn more about Scofield: Sucre thinks that Scofield is crazy and if Paxton wants to learn more about him he can through PI. Bellick taunted Sucre about the fact that Scofield is with a crazy inmate: Haywire, during PI time Paxton asked Abruzzi to have a reunion with Scofield just few minutes but Paxton has to poison Scofield's cell mate: he can be a problem for him. He made a new sneak in into the Asylum and poisonned Haywire's pills. He gain a meeting with Scofield where he tell him that he new that he's planning to escape before being interrupted by Burrows and Abruzzi. He leaves and realize that Abruzzi he's part of the plan too. After reporting to agent Jack Mannix the situation he's conduct by Geary into the laundry where Moore and Miller are waiting for him with...Teets. This last fight with Paxton but managed to knocking out Teets, Moore and Miller proceeded to beating severly Paxton and sending him to the infirmay. Where he recovers a part of Haywire's draws of Scofield's tatoos and realize taht it's Scofield 's evasion plan. Paxton is forced to pass the night into Sick Bay but he takes the opportunity to recover Haywire's drawnings in the night but during his escapade he heard a general alert and think first that Scofield is breaking out but he soon realize that the alert was just a trick to discover from where the police will come from.The day tomorrow a general riot had suddendly erupted and Paxton, blocked into infirmary, is sure that it's a cover to allowed Burrows and Scofield to break out. He fight his way through inmates in the infirmary and managed to attained Block A while fighting vengeful's T-Bag gang members before confronting T-Bag himself. He managed to reach Burrows, knocked out by a fight with T-Bag while defending CO Bob Hudson, on his way to Linc he witness Abruzzi and Sucre digging in a wall he arrived to Burrows just in time to witness inmate Turk conducting Linc to his brother Michael Scofield. He followed them and witnessed Turk trying strangling Burrows before falling to his death in the boiler room. Paxton reached the center of the Boiler room after having killed inmate Johnny in self defense, and after inspecting Turk's Body discovered that he has been sent to kill BURROWS and Paxton himself! Upset he will think about that later and the priority is to stop Burrows he almost reached him in the cell block while he's attacked by Teets and killed this last in self defense but before doing anything against Burrows he's slam to a cell's door by a Riot Special Response Team's member and sent in the SHU for having murdering Teets. Paxton has been in SHU for a time, alone he wander about who sent Turk to kill him he decide to investigate about that even if he has little time to stop Burrows's escape. He's freed by CO Smith summoned by Abruzzi] in PI. In fact Abruzzi asked him to build him a shank but in favor Paxton asked Abruzzi to investigate on the outside about Turk. Having completing the favor Abruzzi promised that he will asked about Turk but he suddendly went phoning to his superior Jack Mannix who seems shocked to heard Paxton's voice and expressed his worring about him. He then asked him to trick a sanitary report about infirmary pipe, once completed Abruzzi revealed to Tom that it's impossible to find anything about Turk: some of his associates has been clubbed like animals just for having asked. In order to find more about him Paxton managed to get the phone reports and handed it over to Abruzzi in order to find who had ordered Paxton's hit.Later Paxton is summoned by Geary during yard time pretexting that Abruzzi want to talk to him.He's conduct in the Boiler room where Abruzzi and a plenty of his men are waiting for him. Abruzzi explains that he had checked Paxton's phone reports and had discovered that he was an agent:years ago a cop under Abruzzi's payroll had betrayed him the cop name was Jack Mannix, the superior of Tom. Paxton try to claim his innocence but is beaten up by Bobbo and another of Abruzzi's goon Paxton managed to fight them off by jumping over a ledge, unfortunately his PI card had fell under a grade. He then fought his way through Aburzzi's henchmen. In the same time two Department of Corrections's special agent: Agent Richardson and Agent Bates came to Fox River pretexting a sanitary inspection to Bellick, in fact they are two Company operatives sent to questionning Paxton about his mission: the two managed to find him and asked him why he haven't killed Burrows yet, Paxton claims that it's not his mission Richardson revealed to Paxton that Jack Mannix had sent Turk to help him and threaten him to finish his mission otherwise he will dye! Paxton then understand that his assignement was a set up that Manniw had created for him.He sneak back to the Block A and witnessed Abruzzi, the throat cut, being evacuated from the Penitentiary. Paxton is expressing his willing to confront Mannix after having ending his mission and "terminated" Burrows, but he has a visitor from the FBI, the mysterious agent he's in fact, Aldo Burrows Company's traitor and Paxton's longtime friend and patern figure. Aldo wants help from Paxton in order to save his sons (Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield) from the Company's wraith, Tom denies claiming that doing anything else than killing Lincoln will result in his death. Aldo ultimately revealed him that the Company has already signed his death warrant because he haven't killed Linc yet: he's now expendable and Mannix will come soon to kill Burrows. Aldo and Tom made a deal: if Tom agree to fight against the Company Aldo will erase all the files concerning him in the outside (Army files, Company records) he will not exist. But in the time he managed to get the blueprint of the penitentiary in order to having an idea of the escape plan. Paxton is now a rogue operative of the Company determined to save the brothers and help Aldo in his fight against The Company. Few days later Paxton had understood that the escape plan begins from Scofield's cell and Paxton project to take his own way during the escape and plan to get a hand on a C.O's uniform. But he heard a conversation between C-Note and T-Bag stating that Scofield is in the asykum ( in fact he's trying to make contact with Haywire that had draw Scofield's tatoos) and Geary is selling Scofield's cell to the inmates. Paxton wants this cell and is horrified when Geary announced him that he's selling the cell to 500 bucks, King , the clubfighting organizer, set a fight between Bellick and Paxton, Tom won the fight and the prize but Bellick (unfairly) take the money back. Angry, Jeremiah King and Tom decide to take back the money and Tom managed to buy the cell to Geary.Launching the Second Part of his plan Paxton managed to stole a Laundry Card in order to gain access to a CO uniform, covered by Charles Westmoreland he stole the uniform and stashed it in the sewers. The night of those events, Paxton is now in cell 40, Scofield's cell and have Sucre as cellmate during the night Sucre went covered the hole in the CO room by passing through the toilets Paxton followed him but with an other objective: cleaning his prison records in order to make himself as a real ghost. During his escapade he witnessed Sucre being arrested by Bellick and returned to the Block A to finished the night. Days after Westmoreland transmitted a message from Aldo Burrows he's clean in the outside. Apart from now Tom Paxton existed no more. Suddendly all the inmates are surprised by the return of Abruzzi and Agent Jack Mannix, Paxton realize that he's here to killed Burrows by himself: he's conduct by Jones to the SHU the couple is followed by Paxton determined to stop Mannix. He realize that Jones has been blackmailed by The Company and they are holding Lucy Jones his daughter in a unknown safehouse, Paxton attained the SHU unit and discovered Jones's uncounscious body and arrived just in time to stop Mannix: a quick fight emerged between the two but he's stopped by the arrival of Burrows's escort (to an infirmary visit). Before pursuing Mannix, Burrows let Paxton known that he's on his side and tell him to not letting Mannix get away. Unfortunately Mannix lose Paxton in the sewers but this last made a odd encounter: Bellick middle-counscious and tight up.Hours after it's the break out night:The Fox River Eight passed, one by one, the hole behind cell 40 toilets followed by Paxton and Mannix, Trumpets realize the treachery of C-Note and tried to follow them but is sent Knock Out by Tom Paxton who followed the Fox River Seven by the hole. During the race in the underground of the Prison, Mannix is spotted by Paxton and the two confronte in a violent hand to hand battle: Paxton is threw over a ledge and Mannix continue his pursuit of Burrows. Paxton managed to find the CO's uniform and engage a bloody fight with his former boss on the roof of the Prison, Mannix is finally shot down by a CPD sniper and Paxton quietly escaped the Penitentiary by the main gate. Characters Prison Break show characters *Michael Scofield (The Conspiracy) *Lincoln Burrows (The Conspiracy) *Fernando Sucre (The Conspiracy) *John Abruzzi (The Conspiracy) *Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell (The Conspiracy) *Benjamin Miles Franklin (The Conspiracy) *Charles Westmoreland (The Conspiracy) *Charles Patoshik (The Conspiracy) *Sara Tancredi (The Conspiracy) *Turk (The Conspiracy) *Brad Bellick (The Conspiracy) *Trumpets (The Conspiracy) *Louis Patterson (The Conspiracy) *Roy Geary (The Conspiracy) *Wood *Artenio *Becky Gerber (The Conspiracy) *Christina Scofield (The Conspiracy) *"Avocado" Balz-Johnson (The Conspiracy) *Katie Welch (The Conspiracy) *Aldo Burrows (The Conspiracy) *Henry Pope (The Conspiracy) *Manche Sanchez (The Conspiracy) *Judy Pope (The Conspiracy) *Ann Westmoreland (The Conspiracy) Other characters *Tom Paxton *Jack Mannix *Jeremiah King *Teets *Bates *Richardson *Say Davis *Smith *Williams *Jones *Orwell Wilson *Lucy Jones *Johnny *Harris *Degrassi *Moore *Chicken Caesar *C-Note's contact *Miller *Soda Pop *Big Money Sonny *Fraser Jake *Louie da Bomb *Jukebox *Saint Patrick *Dirtnap DiMarco *Flat Tire *Pain Train *Daylor *Black Hitman *Unnamed Correction Officer (The Conspiracy I) *Unnamed Correction Officer (The Conspiracy II) *Gus Fiorello (The Conspiracy) *Unnamed Fox River worker (I) Credits ZootFly *Aleksandar Novta *Aleksandar Hropot *Alexandros Konstantonis *Ales Krajnc *Ales Mlakar *Ales Rajar *Andrej Dusic *Boban Surbek *Boris Stih *Boris Vigec *Bostjan Troha *Csik Szolt *Darko Hanzic *David Konsenina *David Rems *Davorin Zvelc *Dejan Jusufovic *Denis Rozaj *Boyan Endrovski *Gregor Kovacic Bajt *Katja Zgonc Bloopers *Lincoln Burrows is coming as the last one coming over the wall. In the series, it's Michael Scofield who is as last over the wall. *The guards say that there were 7 inmates that escaped. But there were 8 in the series. This is because Tweener does not exist in the game and the fact that the actor who portrayed him was in jail during game's development and wasn't considered as important for the game. *Sara's hair is different than in the series. She has blond hair instead of red hair. *Some people have mustaches, while not in the series like Roy Geary. *Some people have not mustaches in the game like Henry Pope. *Westmoreland wears glasses, is clean shaven and bald in the game but not in the series. *Bob Hudson's death during the big riot didn't appeared. *In the serie, every prisoner is inside the prison, while they escaping. In the game every prisoner is outside, while not inside. *Trumpets discover the hole in the cell. *Trumpets is knocked out by Paxton after that The Fox River 8 had passed the hole. *C-Note was also the first one who was going into the whole to escape from Trumpets. In the game it was Michael. *In the game there is a whole fence around the wall the Fox River Eight from escape. However in the serie there was only thread and not a whole fence. *In the game Abruzzi escapes the same day from Fox River as he did come back. However in the show, there's a few days before he leaves and not the day that he did come back. *Patterson is talking with Becky in a room. While Paxton leaves with the evidence, he opens a few minutes later a room where he sees Patterson. This is impossible, because Patterson was with Becky a few places down, however he was found by Paxton alone. Patterson did also not moving on the map. *Lincoln and Michael are already discovered by the lights during the escape. In the serie the escape wasn't until 8 people left Fox River via escaping. Lincoln wasn't discovered during that time. *The cable didn't broke in the game when Michael tries to get over the wall. In the serie, the cable broke down, making it hard for Michael to broke out. *Manche Sanchez wasn't seen as last one who taked the cable in the game. In the serie it was Manche as last, not Lincoln. *In the beginning of the game, you can see that the light on the tower is out (it's only on in the begin for a few seconds). At the end of the game, you can see that the light is on. So it's unknown of the light on the tower was on or not. The light is out (begin) The light is on (end) *A mistake on the picture is that you can see Jack Mannix when the lights are out in the beginning of the game, while it's only at the end. *When Michael and Paxton are talking, you can see a guard with a black skin can being seen behind them. When Davis is coming, the guard is already gone without moving. The guard is seen and gone *When Paxton is walking to his cell, before his attacked you can see here that there is a prisoner with a blue sweater. This is Avocado's cellmate. He can be seen at 6:21. However when he's attacked Avocado is alone. *When Paxton is walking to his cell, before his attacked you can see that there is a prisoner with a blue sweater. This is Avocado's cellmate. He can be seen at 6:21. However when he was first seen, he has a black skin, here. But the next day it appears to be a white prisoner. here. *When Avocado is in his cell, the next day after Tom Paxton came, he has a cellmate, while at the very beginning, there was no cellmate by Avocado. *While you're slow walking as Tom Paxton, many times you can be seen by an Corrections Officer, even if they do look the other way. This is impossible, because they have not eyes in there other side of their head. Unseen scenes *Brad Bellick was never called as seen on the picture here. This is also from the trailer. *Brad Bellick did attack Michael Scofield in the trailer. *Tom Paxton did attack a black inmate in the trailer. *Theodore Bagwell has been seen with a knife in the trailer. *C-Note hasn't been seen talking with Black Hitman as seen in the trailer. *C-Note talking with an inmate during the Big Riot File:Prison-Break-The-Conspiracy-Trailer-2 3.jpg|Brad Bellick get called! File:Prison-break-the-conspiracy-xbox-360-045.jpg|C-Note talking with Black Hitman File:Prison-break-all-int-trailer2-pegi thumb.jpg|T-Bag with a knife File:21liyau.jpg|C-Note talking with an inmate during the Big Riot Image:Deletedconspiracy.jpg|Michael is in the storage, before being attacked by Bellick Critism The Conspiracy game did got several negative reactions. Here can be seen from who: *Gamespot 2.5 of 10 www.gamespot.com *8DarkZero 2 of 10 www.darkzero.co.uk *GamerNode 5 of 10 www.n4g.com *PCzone UK 35 of 100 *PC Powerplay 5 of 10 *G4Tv.com 1 out of 5 www.5min.com *www.thereview.com 45 of 100 www.thereview.com *gamez.nl 41 of 100 www.gamez.nl *Gamereactor 4 of 10 www.gamereactor.com Mysteries *The Break Out - Partailly Solved *Brad Bellick in hole - Unsolved *Using Sara - Unsolved Episode references Trivia *It's strange that Abruzzi was aware of the fact that Mannix was a FBI agent and didn't warn his fellow escapees. *During the Big Riot it's revealed that are 5 death inmates whereas it seems that he has more then 5 deaths (7 deaths actually). *Jack Mannix did appear at the very beginning of the game, but his face wasn't shown, making it unknown that he died at the beginning of the game. He did appear a few scenes later, where we see Tom Paxton at Jack Mannix's office talking about bringing him undercover to Fox River. *In the beginning of the game, around Tom Paxton are seven Corrections Officers (Daylor, Harris, Moore, Louis Patterson, Smith, Williams and Jones). This however, is the number of people who escape from Fox River: Westmoreland, Michael, Lincoln, Sucre, Abruzzi, Bagwell and C-Note. **Out all of these corrections officers, the only who's name can't be compared to a Fox River Seven member are T-Bag and C-Note. **See the list here: ***[[Jones|'J'''ones]] like [[John Abruzzi|'J'ohn Abruzzi]] ***[[Louis Patterson (The Conspiracy)|'L'ouis Patterson]] like [[Lincoln Burrows (The Conspiracy)|'L'incoln Burrows]] ***[[Moore|'M'oore]] and [[Smith|'S'mith]] like [[Michael Scofield (The Conspiracy)|'M'ichael '''S'cofield]] ***[[Williams|''' W'illiams]] like [[Charles Westmoreland|Charles '''W'estmoreland]] ***[[Smith|'S'''mith]] like [[Fernando Sucre|Fernando '''S'ucre]] *Mannix created a cover: Paxton is incarcerated for a one degree murder. This was already planned by Mannix to get Paxton to prison. This did mean that Paxton was brought to prison for a murd he didn't commided, just like Lincoln Burrows, the man he need to kill in Fox River. *In the game, even before you're really playing, you can via stairs under the prison walking. You can see a lot of people as seen here. *Becky Gerber plays the game "Patience" in a prison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUuX5ibqKCM. *In the beginning of the game, you can see that the light on the tower is out (it's only on in the begin for a few seconds). At the end of the game, you can see that the light is on. So it's unknown of the light on the tower was on or not. *There are 2 reasons if you are Game Over: **If you're seen by a guard while sneaking. **If you fight with a guard as seen here. *A rat can be seen here around 3:26. *There's also another side of the Conspiracy as seen above. *Tom Paxton can being seen here smiling at 3:14. *The game contains a flashback at the beginning. *Blood have been removed from the final version. *Becky Gerber also can see Tom Paxton and calls then for the wardenyoutube video 2:28. External Links *Game Trailer *Official Website * Notes and references Category:Articles by Station7 Category:Games